Lemon flavoured
by Peppermint Ink
Summary: What Sano did next thoroughly surprised them both. Oneshot. SanoxMizuki.


This is my third one shot. I just really suck at writing long fictions. Just a little fun involving Sano x Mizuki. I would really like to improve my writing so please criticize ruthlessly, unless I'm beyond help, then just tell me so. This is not a lemon. Despite the current tile.

Lemon flavoured

Sano opened one eye lazily, and watched amused as his roommate scurried around the room in an almost comic fashion. She, or he, as Mizuki would prefer it, was rustling through drawers and sifting through bags in a manic haste. He smiled at the scene and closed his eye again.

He felt a sudden chill pass over from the window adjacent to his bed. Grumbling sleepily in frustration he pulled up the blanket to cover his bare chest from the cool winter breeze. Realizing that Mizuki must've pulled them off when she woke up after sleeping again with him last night. Sano blushed lightly with virginal coyness at the recollection of having her barely clad body so close to his own.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

His eyes snapped open to find them opposite to her beautiful hazelnut ones, deepened with sudden concern.

"No, not really" he replied, as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Then meeting those beautiful hazelnut orbs again. Subconsciously his eyes traveled to the soft brown hair that bordered her stunning face. As a result, gaining the sudden urge to run his hands through it.

"Sano?"

His eyes traveled again down to her cherry red lips. He would only dare to imagine what they would feel like. Soft and supple against his own. What would she taste like? Cinnamon? Cherry? Honey?-

"Sano!"

He snapped back into reality with a slight blush blessing his cheeks as he realized the same person he was just daydreaming about was staring at him in close proximity, looking very much bemused.

"Yeah?" He said hastily, embarrassed with himself that he let his guard down around her.

"Oh, nothing really, you just spaced out for a bit" she replied at equal haste, and before the situation would become awkward, she turned around and returned to her previous occupation.

He watched her frantic movements for a few more moments before sighing and leaning back against the wall. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Uh, just my lip balm" She called back to him, as she sifted through her bag, unloading the contents of it onto the floor. Stacking her school books into a messy pile next to her slim legs. Bringing him to wonder for the umpteenth time how the hell no-one else had noticed she was a girl. Seriously, Nakatsu is stupid, but this stupid? It took all his strength and resistance not to confess that he knew her secret. As well as his ever growing affection toward her. Affection? He had crossed the line of a crush long ago. This was love at its most glorious.

"Why are you so desperate for that lip balm anyway? He asked, eyes following her around the room as she continued her unsuccessful search.

"Well uh, it's winter, so my lips are going to be unbelievably chapped." Embarrassment in her tone, realising it was probably something that a guy wouldn't fuss about. "And it was a new stick, I probably only used it twice before, which means I'll have to buy a new one, which is wasting 375 yen" she exasperated, exhaling in frustration. "And I really liked that flavour" her complaints turning into whining. "Oh well, if I can't find it, I'll just go out and buy another one" she said airily, turning her head to the side and flashing him a smile.

He melted. Shreds of his resistance disappearing fast. She was incredibly cute, even with bed hair and baggy clothes. No, scratch that, she was even cuter. The baggy clothes exuded her slim limbs, showing them off superbly. Thank god Nakatsu didn't see her in them otherwise he would not hesitate to press her up against the wall, giving those outside a good show.

Reflecting her smile, "well, if you want, you can borrow my lip balm until you find yours…" stopping, as he suddenly realised, that the offer had sounded so much more appropriate in his head.

Mizuki blushed furiously, silent for a few seconds. "Uh, what flavour is it?"

"Lemon" he grinned, hoping she caught the sexual connotation.

"No thanks, I don't really like lemon, I prefer strawberry" She said stubbornly. And shuffled through her bedside drawer.

Sano mentally rolled his eyes. Even her preference of lip balm was implausibly feminine. Sighing, he got up from the bed and rustled through the top drawer of his desk until he pulled out his lip balm triumphantly.

He turned around to face her "Just try it" Sano said, persistent.

Mizuki turned her head to the side to face him, hazelnut orbs darting to focus on the tube Sano was twirling in his hand.

"No"

"You are so picky!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Without thinking, Sano leapt at her, playfully catching her in headlock, ruffling her chocolate silken tresses with his free hand. Not possessing the same physical strength that Sano had, all Mizuki could do was laugh and struggle pathetically and unsuccessfully against his grasp. Eventually they both stopped, laughing at their own silliness. Energy spent, she leant her head back onto his chest breathing deeply from exhaustion. Sano smiled, and lowered his head and silently breathed in her scent. Every time he inhaled, he could smell her hair, an exotic mix of fruit, one of the millions he couldn't name. Whatever the scent was, he loved it, sweetness with a bite of heat that made his mouth burn slightly. As well as the faint smell of cinnamon that emanated from her skin, slightly igniting his senses. Suddenly very conscious of their current position Sano ruffled her hair one more time and then stood up, brushing himself off slightly.

He walked back over to the spot where he had dropped the small tube, picking it up and holding it out in his hand, offering it to Mizuki.

"C'mon it's not going to hurt you" and as if to further validate his point, he took the cap off and smeared the cool waxy substance over his lips, suppressing the urge to do it in a seductive manner.

She pouted. "It's not strawberry"

"I bet you haven't even tried it before" Silence. "I thought so" He grinned in triumph

"Geez at least try it before you _waste _375 yen, as you so dynamically argued" mocking her, he walked over to the desk and plopped himself down in the chair. "It's completely fine"

"….fine……" she gave in, getting up and walking over him to accept the tube he was offering.

What Sano did next thoroughly surprised him and Mizuki both.

He pulled the girl against him, interlocking their lips into a tender kiss. It was a close-mouthed kiss, innocent, but somehow consuming. She tastes like cinnamon, he noted, melting deeper into the kiss, his mouth on fire as he continued to massage her lips between his own. Wait, rewind, what the hell was he doing?

Sano pulled away abruptly, and cupped his hand over his mouth as if it had been burned, blushing furiously. "Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry Mizuki"

Mizuki reflected his embarrassment, confusion in her eyes. "Bu.. But…. Why?... how?"

Sano turned his head to the side, raven black hair falling over his eyes, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, It's… just that… I… love you…. Mizuki" Sano stammered beet red.

"You're just the most special, unique ….beautiful girl I've met in my life"

Mizuki's eyes dilated, not sure which news to be surprised more about. "but… how long did you know?"

"That you were a girl? For a whil-"

She interrupted him. "no not that…. that, you loved me" Mizuki stammered.

He smiled, heart beyond bursting point. He stepped towards her and cupped her chin and tilted it so she stared straight into his eyes. "I guess… I've known it for a while, this is just the first time I could put it into words" _They were always there, in my heart and my mouth, I just couldn't get them past my lips_

"I'm glad you did" she whispered softly to him, staring deeply into his eyes. Sano stroked her soft cheek lovingly and leant into her lips-

"Hey Sano! What did you get on Question 5 b for the Japanese homew-" The door flew open and Nakatsu bursted in, stopping abruptly when he saw Mizuki and Sano.

"oh, uhhhh" Nakatsu stammered "I'll …uh…. come back later when you don't.. have your lips full…. I mean your hands full…I mean …." He said hastily, quickly excusing himself and running out of the room.

They stood there in silence for a moment, just watching the closed door. Sano turned again to his love and kissed her forehead and nose before stopping at her lips. "So" Sano said, gently thumbing her lower lip, then tracing it to the corner of her mouth "what do you think of the lip balm?" He grinned.

"I'm not sure" she said, reflecting his cheekiness "let me try it again" enfolding her arms around his neck and pulling them into a passionate kiss. He was shocked for a moment at her suddenness, but recovered, tilting his head in order to deepen the kiss, then dropping his hands to her waist to pull her against him. Feeling the curves of her body that he hadn't dared to touch when she slept next to him.

"This is so much better than when you kissed me when you were drunk that night" She muttered between kisses

"What?!" he gasped, pulling away from her grasp

"Nothing!" She said, hastily meshing her lips against his again. He didn't protest, instead losing himself again into her cinnamon lips.

So, what did you think? Please don't hold back in reviews, you'll be doing me a favour. My thanks to Delzy, who edited the fanfiction for me.

What Sano did next thoroughly surprised them both. Oneshot SanoxMizuki


End file.
